


"Adeul!"

by 7years



Series: Loosely connected adventures of UNIT B [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), BIGSTAR (Band), Boys Republic (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), IM (Band), MVP (Band), MYNAME (Band), Madtown (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Angel!Daewon, Angel!Feeldog, Devil!Seyong, Kingsman team, Multi, it's just an excuse to write about one of my favourite teams, not an action fic don't let the summary fool you, sort of Gijung-centric, the enemy is NOT the Stay team, usage of stage names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: 아들 or 'adeul'Definition: son...A small, specialized team of carefully selected individuals was trained, equipped and assigned to resolve critical incidents involving threats to public safety. The team received intelligence that a group of criminals might be plotting to assassinate the queen...





	"Adeul!"

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of scenes in the story were borrowed heavily from the broadcast and other Kingsman team related videos. I've put the links at the end if you want to revisit them.
> 
> If you've read my Dancing with the Devil fic, I'm sorry that that this is not a crack fic like last time. This is not exactly a serious action fic either though. I'm not sure what happened ^^'
> 
> Seyong and Feeldog are the same beings from the Devil fic, but Sungjun is not (is the present day Sungjun the reincarnation of this Sungjun? maybe)
> 
> Once again, the enemy is NOT the Stay team.

_Year: Somewhere in the 19th Century_

_Location: Somewhere remote (probably European)_

 

"Feeldog, we're entrusting you to lead the team we've picked. We are not sure when we are able to communicate again, but I trust that you know what to do." The lady spoke. Her solemn expression matched those of the two gentlemen by her sides.

Feeldog regarded his team of humans and other beings besides him for a moment before turning his attention back to the three humans in front. "We need to have a devil on the team."

The bespectacled gentleman gave a big sigh. "We know how having a devil on the team could benefit us, but we also know how… temperamental they can be. We can't take that risk."

Feeldog smiled. "That's because you don't summon the right one, Professor San."

The grim look on the human's face didn't change. "Do you, perhaps, have a suggestion?"

Feeldog gave his angelic smile again, his wings spreading slightly for added effects. "I know a devil."

…

They were gathered in one of the mansion's room. They crowd in the few big sofas there, careful not to squash wings and overcoats in the process.

"Alright Kingsman, I assume all of you listened to the instructions earlier?" Feeldog asked the group. All seven heads nodded. "Great. Before we start anything though, I think we should introduce ourselves. You've already heard Ms. Jo's introduction for me earlier. So maybe we can start with you, Daewon?"

Daewon gave a smile that held no room for doubt over what he is. "I'm Daewon. My hometown is Heaven. I'm about 300 years old, earth time." Some of the ~~earth people~~ humans looked awe-struck. "In heaven Daewon is the Guardian of the Helpless and the Carrier of Hope," Feeldog added before turning to the skinny kid next to the angel.

"Hi, I'm Gijung. I'm… 17 years old." Gijung smiled hesitantly.

"And what do you specialize in?" Feeldog asked with a smile. The 17-year-old just shrugged, looking at his shoes.

Feeldog quickly turned everyone's attention to the person next to Gijung and the introduction went by without much fanfare. There were Sungjun and Hojung, both specializing in weaponry and were on the wanted list for 3 countries, Jun who was a former spy, Rayoon the technology and communications expert, and Taeeun the goblin.

"I had always imagined goblins to be short," Gijung commented.

"And smelly," went Sungjun before Taeeun managed to respond.

"And work in a bank," added Rayoon.

"You're thinking about the European ones," Taeeun huffed. "I'm the handsome, Asian kind."

Sungjun nodded thoughtfully. "I see the Asian part."

Just then the double doors to the room burst open and bright light flooded into the room. Silhouetted in the doorway stood a creature with its big wings spread out, the light behind it giving his entire being a strange halo effect, though it didn't hide the horns and tail.

"Alright, who put this light behind me?" The creature looked between Daewon and Feeldog. Feeldog looked at a smiling Daewon and the sourceless light suddenly dimmed and slowly died out. "If you want to put special effects at least give me fire next time," the horned one huffed out.

"Seyong." Feeldog greeted the newcomer.

“Feeldog.” If it was strange to see the two embracing, nobody commented on it.

…

"So what do you do, kid?" Seyong asked while running besides Gijung. "I know we were all handpicked for this team so you must be good in something. We've been here two weeks but I'm still not sure where to put you." The two were left behind by the others in the run. Honestly Gijung didn't see the point of the morning run when they have so many other trainings lined up throughout the day but Hojung made an off-handed remark a few days ago about starting the day with a healthy mind and now at Feeldog's insistence everyone had to do the morning run, wings or no wings. It wasn't a competition, but Gijung was always last.

"I thought this run is supposed to make your mind healthier, not remove it entirely." Seyong chuckled.

"Sorry," Gijung blushed. "I don't know. I'm not sure why I'm here either." The last sentence was spoken so softly that it could easily went unheard between his breathless pants. Gijung slowed down and stopped running altogether. Seyong also stopped to look back at him. "Please tell me you're not going to cry. I'm not good with sad stuff. You're going to need Raehwan for that."

"Who's Rae- No, nevermind. I'm not crying." Gijung said defiantly before running pass Seyong. When they got to the mansion the rest of the group were sprawled haphazardly on the front steps and on the ground. Sungjun sat down next to Feeldog after doing some stretching.

"Urgh not too close. You sweat." Feeldog pushed Sungjun away from him with both hands. Sungjun looked offended. "It's not my fault that I'm a human! Rayoon sweats too." Sungjun gestured towards the blond sitting on the ground. "And Gijung, and Hojung, and Jun… No, wait. Jun doesn't sweat." All heads turned to Jun whose hair - although a bit windswept - was dry, unlike the other humans with their sweaty bangs. His face held no trace of perspiration.

"Yeah I noticed it too." Rayoon agreed, leaning in closer to Jun was also sitting on the ground. "You hardly sweat and you don't get out of breath." His brows were furrowed as he scrutinized the other blond. Jun just looked back with a smile.

"You're not a human, are you?" Hojung said while doing sit ups with Daewon's help.

"You're a goblin!" Gijung exclaimed. "What?" He said to the questioning faces around him. "He's Asian and he's handsome."

"If those are the only requirements shouldn't I be a goblin too?" Sungjun said.

"You're the short, smelly one then," muttered Feeldog, promptly receiving a tackle from said short, smelly one.

Jun responded over the scuffle, "I don't see why it matters, what I am."

"It doesn't. It's okay if you don't want to tell us." Daewon kindly said. They had no doubt that Daewon knew what Jun actually was but if the angel said it didn't matter then it didn't. And by then they were too distracted by the spectacle of Sungjun lifting Feeldog over his shoulders to care about anything else.

…

"General Rain is visiting us next week." Feeldog announced one day while the Kingsman team were all resting in the common room.

"Why is he called Rain? Why can't he be called Sun?" Gijung wondered out loud, looking up into the ceiling while lying on the floor.

"Maybe there's already someone called Sun? I don't know."

"Actually both are a bit weird for a name."

"You know what else is weird? The fact that we still haven't sent anyone out yet." Seyong remarked while lying on his stomach on the floor, his tail swishing behind him. "Come on Gwangsuk, we need to send a team there," Seyong implored.

Feeldog (Gwangsuk?) didn't meet his eyes. "We need more information before we do anything."

"Which is exactly why we need to send people there! We have Jun on our side. He knows how these things work, we'll be fine." The former spy and possible goblin peeked up from his book with his eyebrows raised but said nothing. In fact, nobody said anything for a while, until Gijung broke the silence. "So it's true that some people want to kill the queen?" Gijung had moved closer to Seyong now, his head resting on the devil's back ("Don't squash my wings").

Feeldog looked troubled. "We're not sure. General Rain said they have reasons to believe that."

"We won't ever know for sure until we send our own people there." Seyong sighed.

The short silence was once again broken by Gijung. "Why would anyone want to do that anyway? Kill the queen, I mean."

Hojung spoke up when nobody answered, "They want to throw the nation into a state of frenzy, halting the technological and industrial progress it's going through now."

"Will they attack us first?"

"They don't know about our existence so that's unlikely. Right?" He looked to Daewon for confirmation, receiving a nod in return.

Gijung asked again after another short silence. "Why are we called Kingsman then? Shouldn't we be Queensman instead?"

Hojung shrugged at that. "Who cares? It sounds good."

"It all seems awfully vague to me."

Hojung waved a hand dismissively. "It's fanfiction. Don't think too hard about it." Taeeun suddenly choked on the noodles he was eating.

"Oh my god, Hojung, don't teach him that." Sungjun spoke up above his own bowl of noodles while thumping on Taeeun's back.

"Teach me what?" Gijung asked, wide-eyed and innocent.

Seyong cut in before Hojung or Sungjun got to respond. "Why do humans say that? 'Oh my god'. It's so weird."

"What's weird about saying god in exclamation?" Daewon asked. Seyong scoffed. "Everything." He twisted around to look at Gijung who was still lying on the floor. "Why not 'oh my Gijung'? It makes more sense." He ruffled the kid's hair to much complaining from the 17-year-old. The devil was unfazed. "Cute."

…

_Gijung sees a child on an old man's back. He wants to call out to them but they suddenly disappear. Now he's looking at a guy - Gijung can't see his face - standing between two flights of stairs, one going up and one going down. Somehow Gijung knows he should take the stairs going up, but before he gets to move towards the guy, the image changes again. A blond person is petting a giant white fox. One of the fox's front legs is injured, but Gijung doesn’t get to look too closely when he hears explosions behind him. He turns to look._

"Adeul!" Something - no, _someone_ was shaking Gijung awake. Gijung groggily lifted his head but his view is blocked by something warm and soft looming above his head. He remembered where he was then. He remembered seeing Feeldog falling asleep on the floor while mapping out the plans to build up defense around the mansion. They had never seen the angels or Seyong sleep at all so it was really a sight to see. Gijung remembered everyone walking softly around the angel while trying to avoid his wings. He remembered thinking how soft the wings looked.

"Why did you sleep under his wings?" Seyong's voice asked. Gijung gently pushed the wing and rolled out from under it, moving away from Feeldog. Still in a slight daze, Gijung looked around to see what everyone else was doing. He only saw Sungjun doing push-ups, chanting 'sungjun' with every push up. Feeldog hadn't moved on the floor.

Gijung wanted to ask where everyone was but remembered that Taeeun, Jun and Rayoon were out for some sort of espionage mission. Only Hojung and Daewon were missing.

"Ooh you're so cute. Adeul." Seyong crouched down to squish Gijung's cheeks.

"What's that?" Gijung asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"What?"

"Adele."

"Adeul? It means son."

Gijung stretched himself on the floor before rolling on his back. "How old are you again?"

"Around 400 years old, give or take a few decades." Seyong said almost smugly.

"Then I'm not your son. I'm your great-great-great-great-great-"

_10 sungjuns later…_

"-great-great-great-grandson." Gijung looked up to an amused Seyong.

"You're off by a few generations but close enough."

A low groan coming from Feeldog startled them both. The angel looked around with squinty eyes. "What century is this?"

"21st century. They have flying locomotives now." Seyong responded. Feeldog sat up slowly. "What?" The question was directed at Sungjun who had stopped working out and was now peering at Feeldog's face.

"Is that stubbles on your face?"

"No." As he said this, the angel brought a hand to cover the lower half of his face. "Angels don't have stubbles."

"Sure." Sungjun smirked.

Feeldog narrowed his eyes in indignation. "You better be nicer to me. If I don't like you, I won't allow you into heaven." Sungjun shocked expression clearly said he never considered that that was possible.

"Hell's not that bad." Seyong chimed in. "I have a position for you if you come."

Sungjun looked between the angel and the devil. He ended up hugging Feeldog. "I promise I'll be nicer. You know I love you, right?"

…

"Adeul!" Seyong stopped in front of Gijung. "Get on my back! I'll carry you."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Gijung considered the offer for a moment. While he had become faster now, he was still always last in the morning run. He was catching up to Rayoon and Jun (the two and Taeeun got back about two weeks ago after which they had a long discussion with Feeldog, Daewon and Seyong), but the two blond heads are moving further away from him as he stood there.

"Okay." Gijung climbed on Seyong's back - a difficult maneuver considering the devil's wings. They moved for a whole of two steps before Seyong bends down and asked him to get off, a pained expression on his face. "You're crushing my wings."

Gijung wanted to protest that he can't exactly avoid it but then they saw Rayoon running towards them. "General Rain is here."

General Rain was waiting for them in the dining room, talking to Feeldog and Daewon while eating a bowl of noodles. "Seyong." He acknowledged the horned one. The rest of the team filed in one by one. "I hope you don't mind me eating. I had a long night of travelling to ensure I wasn't followed." Unlike his first visit there when he came in his uniform, this time he wore civilian clothing, though it didn't make him any less intimidating.

"General Rain was just informing us that our secrecy might have been compromised." Feeldog told them. The stunned silence went on for too long.

General Rain looked up from his bowl to look at them grimly. "We discovered that there was a spy in the queen's entourage." As if sensing the unease hanging in the air, he added, "We're not worried about this team though, you know our selection method is different. By the way I heard about your injury, Jun. Are you okay now?" Everybody looked at Jun who seemed uncomfortable with the attention. When he came back with an injured arm, it sent everyone into panic mode especially Gijung, but Daewon managed to fix it, thanks to his Guardian of the Helpless title that came with healing powers.

"I'm okay." He smiled to prove his point.

General Rain nodded before he continued addressing the room. "As I was explaining to Feeldog earlier, we still don't know how much information leaked to the other side. Any information about your existence is heavily guarded so we doubt he knew about your whereabouts, but I would like you to strengthen the defense around this place nonetheless." He turned to Seyong. "And we need to think about making a move soon."

Seyong pursed his lips without saying anything. The two just looked at each other in silence, until Seyong asked, "How's the noodles?" The other looked at his bowl. "I like it," he said, his expression serious. "But it feels like it's missing something."

"May I make a suggestion?" Sungjun spoke up, his arm raised hesitantly. "Yes of course," the General said magnanimously.

Sungjun moved to the adjacent kitchen and emerged back carrying a small bowl. "Try it with eggs."

…

Taeeun whistled lowly in admiration. "Very good." Hojung gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"Thanks." Gijung's smile appeared for a second before it turned into a pout. "I missed two though."

"That's alright. You're improv-." Taeeun cut himself off to stare at the direction of the mansion, an unreadable expression on his face. "We should go in."

Gijung knew more than to argue with him. Taeeun made some arm gestures and the guns and targets disappeared. Daewon flurried pass them when they were going in. "Meeting room. Call the other two." He was gone before any of them got to say anything.

"Gijung, can you find Jun and Rayoon?" Gijung nodded at Hojung and went off in a hurry, barely registering Taeeun calling out to him, "Try their rooms!" He rushed to the rooms on the third floor but he was only at the corridor when Jun's door opened and the two people he was looking for came out from the room, looking surprised at seeing him there.

"Daewon called for us." The two blonds silently nodded and tailed behind Gijung to head to the meeting room. "Why were you in Jun's room, Rayoon?" Gijung asked, looking back over his shoulders, catching the two looking at each other before Jun replied, "that's not important right now." Gijung wanted to ask about what _was_ important then but thought that he would find out about it soon enough.

"We have companies." Daewon announced as soon as they entered the room. From his expression it was obvious he didn't mean the friendly kind. "Somehow they know where we are. I can sense at least 20 of them heading here."

"The three are not back yet?" Jun asked. The three that he meant were Seyong, Feeldog and Sungjun who went out earlier that day to scout one of the supposed enemy bases.

Daewon shook his head grimly. "The place was a decoy. They were ambushed there."

"Are they…" Hojung didn't finish his sentence.

"They're okay. They're trying to stop the advancing group before they get here."

"How long do we have?"

Daewon paused for a moment. "Long enough," he concluded.

Hojung nodded in understanding and went out of the room. Daewon addressed the rest of them. "They are coming from the west side. We stick to our positions like in trainings. Stay focused." He looked at each of them in the eyes while he talked, unhurried and calm. "I'm with you." The angel smiled and Gijung felt his spirits lifted, his anxiety gone in an instant. He wasn't the only one feeling that effect, for suddenly there was a firm hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Taeeun looking at him with bright eyes, mouth set in a determined straight line. He returned Taeeun's look with a nod.

Gijung and Taeeun were stationed at the eastern part of the mansion (really just meant the backyard). They could hear some commotion going on from the other side but Taeeun assured him that Daewon wanted them to stay put.

Suddenly Taeeun cursed under his breath and said that there were demons there. Before they knew it a group of winged and horned creatures came into view so suddenly that Gijung thought it was just an apparition. Gijung looked at a serious but still calm Taeeun to confirm and if there ever was a time to ask about the difference between devils and demons that was _not_ the time, so Gijung kept quiet and waited for Taeeun's (Daewon's) command. He knew Taeeun was silently communicating with Daewon however the two communicated.

Taeeun turned to Gijung and the boy already knew what's coming even before the affirmation from Taeeun.

He took aim at one of the creatures and fired.

 

As it had always been with these kind of things, everything went by in a blur after that. Gijung remembered Taeeun doing all kinds of arm and hand gestures to bound the demons one by one. The two comrades moved further apart as they did their separate things. He remembered seeing a huge white fox in the midst of the chaos and hoping that the fox is on their side.

He remembered the first explosion. Small but near enough for Gijung to pause and Taeeun to curse. He remembered trying to find the source of explosion before being knocked down by a pair of strong arms.

He didn't remember the second explosion, only the voice that kept ringing in his head: _"Adeul!"_

 

…

 

"I never saw Seyong again after that." Gijung says, his tone obviously indicating that he's done with his story.

"So he died?" Giseok asks. He has heard this story a few times before but this is the first time his grandfather goes this deep into the story.

"My dear Giseok, it's really hard to get rid of devils, especially one as stubborn as Seyong." Gijung leans back into his armchair. "Feeldog told me what happened afterwards."

"…and?"

 

 

…

"They have demons." Feeldog says, not slowing down despite carrying the injured human. "Backyard." Seyong scoffs. Of course they have demons. Lowly, mindless demons. He almost feel offended that he has to go against _demons_. He moves faster - curse this cumbersome gravity, and why do their wings have to lose their flight in the human dimension? - and sees the mansion looming ahead of them.

He sees the fox. So Jun has decided to finally show his true self?

He sees the fallen humans and demons. Gijung and Taeeun are working together to immobilize the last of the demons.

That's when he hears the first explosion.

That is not the demons' doings. It must be from the humans. The explosion is similar to what Sungjun demonstrated to them a few weeks ago. Urgh why does he have to be unconscious now?

But he sees it. There, just outside the perimeter of the yard, a launcher. And it's aiming at…

_No._

It fires.

_No._

Seyong moves as fast as he can, it almost feels like flying.

_It's too late._

Seyong hurls himself across the kid, enveloping him in arms and wings before the shell hits the ground underneath them.

 

Seyong lays there in ineffable pain, with no visible damage but very much injured, conscious but numb. The last time he felt like this was nearly two centuries ago, and it doesn’t get better the second time around.

"Seyong!" Feeldog looms into his view.

"It's over there." Seyong is about to point but Feeldog holds his hand.

"Yes. Taeeun destroyed it. Seyong, you need to go."

Seyong doesn't look at his friend. He knows the implications behind the words. And he knows he's right.

"Is he okay?" Seyong asks, turning to look at Gijung.

"Unconscious, but he'll be fine."

If Seyong was a human, he would describe the feeling he has then as gratitude. As it is, he just smiles. "I don't have to go."

"You know you can't be healed here. You need to go back." Feeldog says with a sad smile. Seyong knows.

"You just want to get rid of me."

"Yeah, I can't seem to get a break from you in any dimension."

Seyong lets out a long sigh.  "Fine. Send me quick before it gets sappy." He turns to look at Gijung for the last time.

_Have a good life. Adeul._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this until the end! This was initially conceived as a crack fic but, oh well, that's what happens when you make it up as you go along. Honestly I just wanted to have the "Adeul!" scene.
> 
> All comments are appreciated! Or would that be too much to ask after I made you suffer through this hodgepodge of random scenes?
> 
> Also! I'm doing a Jun-Rayoon version of this fic! We'll see more of them (and Taeeun) in the next one! _(crowd boos in the distance "we don't need more of this!")_
> 
> Can you spot the references? Video links for reminiscing:  
> 
> 
>   * [Broadcast (behind)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHH1BzGRGQ4)
>   * [Broadcast (performance)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT9j9_cV4Uk)
>   * [Behind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITaznDpTE08)
>   * [Christmas Radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLfk_iAMOhs)
>   * [Sungjun's 99-seconds interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zo9TZvflNE) \- Sungjun. Sungjun.
>   * [Jun's performance solo cam](http://www.vlive.tv/video/52820) \- just because he's so handsome
> 

> 
>   
> 


End file.
